


im sorry

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Abandonment, Kinda, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: chloe is sorry.she's just sorry.





	im sorry

Chloe stood.

 

She closed her eyes, and let the cold winter air bite at the exposed skin of her arms and legs.

 

She smiled, as she took one step forward.

 

Jenna.

 

Another.

 

Brooke.

 

Another.

 

Jake.

 

Another.

 

Rich.

 

Another.

 

Christine.

 

Another.

 

Michael.

 

Edge.

 

“im sorry.” She whispered, looking down at her own barefoot feet, as the white dress billowed around her.

 

“im so sorry.”

 

Jeremy.

Last step.

 

No more steps.

 

No more.

 

Not another step.

 

Chloe’s eyes flew open, as she felt a pair of hands grip her arms.

 

Her breath hitched as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle.

 

A tear feel when she felt a pair of hands grab her other arm.

 

“Chloe, I won't let you. I can't lose you too.” 

 

Jake stood behind her, Christine's arms still wrapped around her, and Brooke gripping her hand, and Rich gripping her other. 

 

“I can't lose you too Chloe. I can't.”

 

“Im sorry. Im so sorry, im sorry.” Chloe feel, letting her tears fall.

 

“Im sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably guess who this is, if you do know, please do not comment. Go to my tumblr and ask.


End file.
